I Like Cute Girls With Long Hair
by Kuro49
Summary: JDrama Ver. Set in junior high. YufuneOkada. Yufune hearted baseball, the team, and cute girls with long hair.


First ever Rookies fic, based on the J-drama version. Set prior to Nikogaku, presuming Okada and Yufune came from the same junior high. Rookies is such shounen drama with lots of man-to-man bonding, none of which you can get enough of!! XDD I don't own :)

XXX

**I Like Cute Girls With Long Hair**

XXX

Yufune smiled when he was happy, frowned when he wasn't, and pouted when he didn't get what he wanted.

He liked baseball, the team, and cute girls with long hair.

The first time he met Okada Yuya, he was sitting two chairs left of him in the school office on the first day of the second week of junior high school.

Drawn in by the bright coloured clips in the dark layers of dreadlocks, Yufune couldn't help but stare. The boy was fumbling with the key chains on his cell phone, trying to untie one from the other without success. Frustration furrowed his brows as the boy let out a soft seething of air from between his lips.

Leaning back into the uncomfortable plastic chair, Yufune watched the boy that he had never seen before with faint amusement.

The door to the principal's office opened and the bald man stepped out with a deep set frown etched into his face. He eyed the two of them with disapproval gleaming in his eyes and Yufune glared back with an intensity that he thought could compare to the authority in the principal's aura. A lock of dyed hair fell into his line of vision and he hastily brushed it aside.

"Yuya-kun."

His name was Tetsuro. Yufune Tetsuro.

The name that the principal called did not match his own and he turned to the other boy who was still staring intently down at his cell phone key chains. The lack of a response made him confused but Yufune leaned further back into his chair to watch.

"Okada. Yuya-kun."

The boy to his left slowly raised his gaze as he slipped his cell phone back into a pocket of his uniform jacket. He had dark eyes and angular cheekbones. His lips twisted into a thin frown before he stood up from the chair. "I heard you the first time, _sir_."

There wasn't a shred of sincerity in his voice and Yufune had to bite back a nya in triumph at the undignified scoff that the old man had let out. But the stern stare of obvious disapproval never ceased. "Step inside my office and you can explain your one week absence from school."

"_Sir_." The man quirked his head, the mockery in that single title was enough to make him take notice. But before their school principal could say anything to interject, the boy with the dreadlocks had already continued on with his curt explanation. "I didn't want to come, so I didn't."

"Nya!~"

Yufune clamped a hand over his mouth at the interruption that he couldn't help but let out. Embarrassment came over him in the form of pink dusting over his cheeks. Looking up, he saw two pair of eyes that stared down at him. The boy with the long dreadlocks raised a brow and repeated after him, only his word was heavily laced with uncertainty.

"… nya?"

Yufune didn't even bother with the short bangs that prinked at his eyes this time; he could only bite at his bottom lip at the gaze he was receiving from both the boy and their school principal. Giving a wave with his hand, he urged away the sudden attention. "Do continue."

The principal easily brushed him off but the boy's stare lingered.

"Then it is an unexplained absence, Yuya-kun?"

The boy was frowning, displease written clearly over his face. "It's Okada, sir. I don't like people getting so comfortable with me when I'm just meeting them for the first time."

"Are your parents aware?" Their conversations didn't seem to connect from one to the other but it continued to flow off in a direction where the boy would raise his fist and the principal would pop a vein. Yufune almost let out a soft laugh at the mental image and nothing became a reality. Yet the disappointment didn't even come close to the newfound excitement.

The day Yufune met Okada Yuya was the same day that he returned to his class with the seat beside him filled.

And in those identical chairs, the same boy with the dreadlocks was sitting one seat to the left of him as Yufune sat down, interrupting the entire class. The teacher glared at the second disruption to his lesson and began to speak, only to have the lunch bell cutting him right off.

Tossing the chalk to the board, the teacher disappeared with a frustrated sigh and students left the classroom. The halls were bustling with activity and the boy from the office stayed in his seat. Yufune was tempted to strike up a conversation but the nervousness kept him at bay. His thoughts began to stray as he reached into his bag for the bread he had bought this morning.

"…nya?"

Yufune's back stiffened and he took a glance to his left, the boy with the dreadlocks had his face on his desk and his head was turned to look straight at him. There was a small smile directed at him and his embarrassment at the memories dissipated like cigarette smoke.

Yufune couldn't help but return the smile with one of his own and the single syllable slipped from between his lips once more time. "Nya~"

"I'm Oka—"

"Okada Yuya-kun. I caught that much in the office." He offered as he took a bite of his lunch, chewing, he introduced himself to the boy he met in the school office. "Yufune, Yufune Tetsuro."

A lock of auburn dropped into his vision and he swatted at it in annoyance.

"Don't move."

Okada leaned over with a short warning and from the pockets of the bright purple and red hoodie that he had worn underneath the uniform jacket; he took out a number of coloured clips. Reaching over, he gripped the crops of dyed hair lightly before pinning them back from Yufune's eyes. "Either cut it or clip it up."

He noticed things that he usually didn't and he felt a feeling that swelled in his chest. But Yufune couldn't stop the grin that curled at his lips. "…Thanks."

Because that day, he also found out that Okada liked baseball.

The two of them joined the team and graduating, they became part of an even bigger team.

And today, he finally realized that Okada looked _almost_ like a cute girl with long hair.

Yufune was a shallow guy but he liked baseball, the team, cute girls with long hair and Okada Yuya-kun with a passion.

XXX Kuro

I am probably quite biased since Satou Takeru plays Okada but his dreadlocks-look totally resembles a cute boy with long hair. -gets beaten up with baseball bats-


End file.
